


(Working Title)

by BrokenQuillZT



Category: Zootopia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenQuillZT/pseuds/BrokenQuillZT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of one-shots/drabbles/whatever the terminology is. It's a collection of short stories! That encompasses it nicely. Mostly Nick x Judy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice to Have a Partner

“PPFFFFTT! Nick, what? You’ve got to be kidding me!”

Zootopia Central Park. It was well into the night and Judy had just sprayed at least half of her soda onto the lush grass underneath them, laughing wildly. Nick was walking next to her, his eyes rolling. “Yep. That was the most embarrassing thing I did for a con.”

Judy stopped and clutched her sides, chortling so loudly and obnoxiously that Nick could’ve sworn he saw some lights go on in the nearby buildings. “You... you mean you... You and Finnick...”

“It was early in our hustling days. We managed a fledgling bar for a friend of Finnick’s while he was on vacation.”

“Was it a bar, Nick?” Judy smirked madly, stifling another laugh. “I thought you called it something different.”

Nick sighed. “Fine. It was a strip club.”

“What _kind_ of strip club _?”_

“You know full well, Fluff.”

“Yeah.” Judy snickered. “But I just wanna hear it from you!”

Nick groaned as he continued. “It was a strip club... meant for homosexuals. Finnick manned the bar and kept the straws to sell as piping in Little Rodentia and I waited tables gathering tips.”

“Oh, but that wasn’t all you did, was it?”

Nick rubbed his snout in annoyance. “No, it wasn’t.”

“So..?” Judy prodded, her smile spread in a wicked smile.

“Finn’s friend only had one dancer hired, he broke his leg and couldn’t perform. We started losing customers, and Finn told me I needed to do something.”

Judy’s eyes pleaded Nick to keep going as she trembled in anticipation for the kicker.

“Finn made me go to the back room and change. Into a skimpy shiny golden speedo and enough body glitter for all the kindergarten classrooms in Zootopia. Long story short, I was a dancer that night.”

“You were a _stripper!”_ Judy cackled. “Nicholas Wilde stripped for money!” Judy’s laughter echoed through the empty park as Nick’s ears flattened in embarrassment.

“Actually my name was Saffron.” He grumbled under his breath. Unfortunately for Nick, nothing escaped Judy’s massive ears.

“WHAT?!?!? YOUR STAGE NAME WAS ‘SAFFRON’? AS IN THE SUPER STRONG SUPER EXPENSIVE SPICE? THAT’S RICH! WHO’S IDEA WAS THAT?”

Nick didn’t answer.

Judy’s voice quieted down significantly but Nick still heard his partner loud and clear.

“Was it because your dancing was super spicy or because you got so many tips?”

Nick had enough. His paws clenched into fists and he hurried past Judy with a huff, who was still struggling to control her laughter.

“Aw, Nick, come on.” Judy said once she calmed herself down, watching her partner hurry off. Nick made no signs of stopping.

Judy bounded after Nick and caught up next to him. “C’mon, Slick. I was just teasing...”

Nick simply shot Judy a death glare that dissipated her smile. 

“You think I got on that stage because it was fun?” He snapped. “You think that’s a happy memory for me? It was humiliating. I had to shred every scrap of dignity I had that night just so I could pay for my mother’s goddamn mortgage while she was out of work from a thrown out back!”

Judy’s nose twitched incessantly as all trace of prior laughter disappeared, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape in speechlessness. Nick continued ranting.

“I could’ve told you any other embarrassing story from my old conning days, one we could both laugh at. You would live without ever knowing the details of that night.” Nick scowled. “But I told you that one because I trust you. I trust you with my life. I give you all you need to single-handedly destroy my life, but I trust that you won’t. Because I love you, Judy!”

The last sentences especially stuck out to Judy. Throughout their time dating each other, Nick told her on multiple occasions that he loved her. And she always replied with the fact that she loved him too. But this time he told her, it felt... different somehow. Maybe it was the fact that he still found it within himself to say it despite how hurt he was... how much _she_ hurt _him_. Again.

“I expected a laugh from you, Judy, don’t get me wrong. I just didn’t expect you to almost wake up half of Zootopia doing it.” His ears stayed flat against his head and his eyes drifted to the ground. Judy was paralyzed with all the emotions she was feeling, which was just enough time for Nick to spin on his heels and walk even further away from her.

“Nick, wait!” Judy pleaded as she snapped out of her trance and bounded after the fox, grabbing him by the wrist. Nick stopped walking but refused to turn around to face Judy, so she made her way around to his front. “Nick, I...”

Nick turned his head away from Judy, turning his attention to the small collection of glowworms in a small patch of grass. Judy sighed, still holding on to his wrist. “Nick, you’re right. I crossed a line. Big time. It wasn’t right for me to react the way I did when you told me about that moment. It was incredibly idiotic and small-minded of me. I certainly don’t blame you for how you must be feeling about me right now. I hurt you. Again. After I promised I never would again. Nick, I’m sorry... I broke my promise, and I laughed right in your face when I did.” Her grip tightened on Nick’s hand. “I know I don’t deserve it after everything I did to you, but... but I hope you can forgive me.”

Nick said nothing and sat down on the grass. Then he shifted his weight back as he reclined on the ground with a sigh, staring up at the night sky, his paws folded over his stomach. For a while, Judy stood still, unsure of what to do, then she lay down in the grass a few inches from Nick.

The world was silent, save for the chirping of crickets and the sounds of distant traffic. Judy looked over at Nick several times for any change in emotion that would answer her plea for forgiveness, but to no avail. Although she did notice him slip his hand in and out of his pocket.

Suddenly, Nick snorted, his lips curling into that notorious smirk. “You know, I did make almost 500 bucks that night.”

That got a nice airy chuckle from Judy as he turned to face her. “You’re forgiven, Carrots. After all, I was a little childish, storming off like that.”

Judy shook her head. “Oh, no. I take full responsibility. _I_  was the one being childish mocking you like...”

“Carrots, just drop it.” Nick interrupted. “And get closer. It’s chilly tonight.”

Judy scooted over closer to Nick as he raised his arm over behind her head. She pressed her body up against his and rested her head on his upper arm as Nick brought his other paw behind his own head. The night sky was a blanket of dark blue, with only the brightest of stars able to show the dimmest of lights. “Didn’t know you were one for stargazing, Slick.”

Nick shrugged. “Just when I have someone special to do it with.”

Judy smiled and tilted her head closer to Nick’s shoulder before he continued with, “So, you got any friends who are up for it?”

Nick’s comment was met with a swift jab to the ribs. He grunted as pain radiated from where Judy’s fist made contact. “Watch yourself, Wilde. I’m the best you’re gonna get.”

“I know, Fluff.” Nick replied, rubbing his rib and bringing his hand back down to his pocket. “I know.”

Suddenly, Judy’s paw flew toward Nick’s side again. Nick flinched, expecting another punch, but was met instead with frantic shoving with her other paw pointing upwards. “Nick! Quick, look! A shooting star!”

Nick looked up just in time to witness the last milliseconds of the white streak soaring through the sky before disappearing. “Oh, wow. That’s a first.” Nick commented.

“You’ve never seen a shooting star before?”

Nick shook his head. “Heard about them. Shooting stars are something of a rarity in the big city.”

“I saw them all the time on the farm,” Judy commented, nuzzling more into Nick’s warm fur. “Then again, we saw a lot more stars in general back home. My mom always said that if you make a wish on a shooting star, it’ll come true.”

“This the part where I’m supposed to make a wish?”

“Yes, Nick! Hurry, before it wears off!”

Nick sighed and closed his eyes, running his hand through his pocket and formulating his wish in his mind before opening them again. Then he heaved a heavy sigh.

“Did you make a wish?” Judy inquired, her eyes fixed to the night sky

“That I did, Carrots.”

“Did it come true?”

“That’s to be determined.”

Judy snickered. “Based on what?”

Judy could hear Nick’s heart accelerate before he spoke. “Well, um... I had a kind of... ulterior motive for bringing you out here tonight.”

Judy frowned, but maintained her gaze toward the stars. “’Ulterior motive,’ Nick? Was this night just a plot to butter me up so I wouldn’t be mad at you?”

Nick shrugged his shoulders. “That’s one interpretation, sure.”

“’One interpretation?’” Judy sighed hard, rubbing her eyes with her two digits. “Nick, it’s really late, and we both have work tomorrow. Don’t play the guessing game with me. Just tell me what you did.”

Nick’s hand dipped nervously into his pocket again. “Well... I’ve been thinking.”

“Is that right?” Judy asked, slightly annoyed. “About what?”

“Well... I was just thinking...” Nick started, dragging each phrase out, pulling something out of his pocket. “...It would be nice...” Nick pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on Judy’s chest. “...to have a partner.”

Judy lifted her head to see what Nick had placed on her chest, and once she did, her ears drooped, her eyes widened, and her paw covered her mouth when she gasped, as though afraid something might fall out. On her chest was a small box propped open and covered in leather. Inside was coated with a beautiful purple silk and a slit, in which sat a tiny golden band with  three diamonds atop it, a larger stone sandwiched between two smaller ones.

Judy’s head spun to face Nick. “Nick! Nick, did you just...”

“Yes I did, Fluff.” Nick replied smirking, putting a display of half-fake confidence. “I, uh... kind of need your response.”

“Nick, I..!” Judy was so elated she could hardly put the right words together. “Yes! Yes, I will! Of course I will!”

Judy squealed in glee as she rolled herself on top of Nick and pressed her lips tightly against his. When they pulled away from each other, she encapsulated Nick in a tight embrace, which Nick returned as he took her in his arms and lifted them off of the ground. 

“Okay, Carrots. Back to Earth,” Nick said, although his own wide grin showed that he was just as happy as Judy was.

Judy still laughed with glee as she slid the ring on her finger and held her hand at arms length, admiring it. “Nick, it’s beautiful.” She squealed, pulling is face back into hers in another passionate kiss.

“Only the best for you.” Nick replied, setting her down. “Now c’mon. We got another busy day tomorrow.”

Judy nodded and walked next to Nick on their way out of the park. Nick smirked at Judy out of the corner of her eye, who was still taking every opportunity to admire the ring as her eyes shined as brightly as the diamonds wrapped around her finger. He wrapped his tail around Judy and tugged her in closer, resting a hand on her opposite shoulder once she was close enough. “Carrots, there’s a lot I’ve done wrong in my life. I’m just glad I can say with certainty that you were the one thing I did right.”

Judy snickered and looked up at her fiance. “Were you always this cheesy, Nick?”

Nick chuckled and pulled her in closer. “I love you, Judy.”

“I love you too, Nick.”

And as the pair walked back to their respective apartments, the city looked the same, the mammals looked the same, everything looked the same. But by god, it wasn’t. In just one night, everything had changed. And from the looks of things, it was for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so there you have it! My first attempt at a late-night one-shot/drabble/whatever the terminology is (I'm still relatively new to the writing scene, so If someone could help me with the terminology, that’d be great, thanks!). As usual, any feedback is appreciated!
> 
> (Also, who got where I got the last statement from?)


	2. The Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy have to reach out to an underground contact for help. Not wanting to let the case down, Nick is willing to do whatever possible to show his trustworthiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really a story per se. It's just a scene I remembered seeing on an episode of Monk and I thought it would be pretty funny to see with my favorite pairing. So, this is going to be seriously short, meant for nothing more than a little laugh. If you don't like it, I'll avoid posting things like this in the future.
> 
> Again, super short, but hope you like it regardless.

**Judy** : Remember, Nick, this is my underground contact. He works with us, but he doesn’t take too nicely to cops. On top of that, he’s a little paranoid. He’s gonna want to check you out, so just humor him. And make sure you don’t spook him or anything

**Nick** : Pfft. Carrots, look who you’re talking to.

**Judy** : Alright… This is him now.

**Contact** : Hopps, who’s this? I told you I didn’t want more cops involved in my business.

**Judy** : I know. We need your help. This is Nick. My partner. You can trust him.

**Contact:** Trust him. Right. You wearing a wire, Nick?

**Nick:** *Scoffs and glances at Judy, smirking, before loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, lifting up each end, exposing his bare fur, to show he wasn’t wired. He glanced back to the Contact.*

**Contact and Judy** : *Stares at him with a mix of confusion and perplexity*

**Nick:** *Shrugs and sighs, unbuttoning his pants and letting them drop to his ankles, leaving only his boxers which were plastered in little cartoon rabbits and carrots. He did a small spin to confirm he wasn’t wearing a wire before giving the contact a shrug as if to say “happy now?”*

**Contact:** What about you, Judy? You wearing a wire?

**Judy:** Nope.

**Contact** : Alright. Cool. Let’s go.

**Nick:** *Looking to everyone else, confused* Why did I just take my clothes off?

**Judy:** I don’t know, Nick. Everyone’s asking the same question. And I won’t even ask about the underwear. Just put your clothes back on.


End file.
